Avengers Meet the Heroes of Olympus
by jiyamarri
Summary: Avengers/Heroes of Olympus. What happens when town of the best fighting teams team up for battles? What about the quirks and kinks, will they straighten out? Under PJO because I couldn't find the HOO in the list! Slightly AU. Rested T for mild romance and sparse language.
1. Meetings

Wanda groaned as she sent out an enormous bolt of magic. It struck the monster in the chest, but instead of thumping to the ground it dissolved like sand crumbling in the wind.

"Stand back!" A voice said as 7 teenagers emerged with swords and shields, battling the monsters. Wanda stood there stunned as these kids took on what was supposed to be the Avenger's fight. Once the threat was diminished, the heroes stepped back.

"Who are you?" A blonde one asked. She had grey eyes like a stormy tornado and was half leaning on another boy who had dark hair and sea green eyes.

"We're the Avengers. Now who are you?" Wanda said.

"We can't tell you that," another girl said. She had brown hair and a beautiful face, she was holding hands with a blonde boy who looked about her age. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Were not going to hurt you," Wanda said.

"We can't tell you!" Wanda sighed.

"Don't blame me for this." She shot out a stream of mist, which wrapped around the teens. She raised them into the air a few feet.

"Now, who are you!" She said. Iron Man held out his palm and prepared to fire a repulsor blast, Clint nocked an arrow, Nat held out her Widow's bites, Peter held out his web shooters and everyone else went into fighting stance. The teens looked amazed.

"Uh... uh we're demigods," said a mischievous looking boy with curly black hair. He was tapping a wrench on his thigh like it was a good luck talism.

"Really Leo?" The blonde one said.

"We told you to keep your mouth shut," another one said, this time it was a girl with cocoa skin and curly brown hair. Wanda slowly let them down to the ground. They sheathed their weapons along with the Avengers.

"Should we introduce ourselves?" Said the blonde one. "I'm Annabeth," she said.

"Percy," The boy standing next to her said.

"Leo," The mischievous one said.

"Piper," the brunette said.

"Jason," The blond one said.

"Hazel," the dark girl said.

"Frank," a burly Asian boy said.

"Nice to meet you," Wanda said cordially.

"Scarlet Witch, but call me Wanda."

"Hawkeye," Hawkeye said.

"Just call me Rhodes," Rhodey said.

"Natasha," Nat said.

"Thor," Thor said.

"Spider-Man," Peter said.

"Shuri," Shuri said.

"T'Challa," T'Challa said.

"Steve," Steve said.

"Captain Marvel," Carol said.

"Iron Man or Tony, I don't really care," Tony said. The teens looked slightly star struck.

"Ok, this is cool. Cool cool cool," Percy said. "We're meeting the Avengers."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said to Percy.

"What exactly were those things?" Nat said.

"We already told you enough!" said Piper. Nat immediately lunged towards her and threw her into a chokehold. Jason lunged to her and tried to pry her off, but she released Piper and essentially full on fought the teens. Hazel tried to come at her but she flew into the air and kicked Hazel off her horse. She electrocuted Percy with her Widow's bite and kicked Annabeth in the chest. She punched Leo in the face and tripped Jason. Frank shot an arrow at her but she caught it and kicked his back. They ended up on the ground, groaning.

"What are they," she growled. Percy concentrated for a second and gallons of water surged towards Nat. Wanda pushed her aside and battled the water. She pushed it back and encased it in a glowing sphere of magic. She threw her hands wide and the water fell down slowly, like small raindrops. Jason lifted his sword into the air. The smell of ozone filled the air as a bolt of lighting came crashing down. Thor threw his hammer which intercepted the bolt.

"Do not jest with the god of Thunder child," he growled. Jason rose into the sky, riding the winds. Wanda just raised an eyebrow as Tony, Rhodey, Vision, and Thor all joined Wanda in the sky.

"Look kid, you're outnumbered and for lack of a better word out-powered, so just sit down before you get your ass kicked, ok?" Jason reluctantly landed on the ground with his team. He helped Piper up and carefully looked her down.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Jason," She said rolling her eyes. "I'm fine," she said. She gave him a quick kiss and turned around to the Avengers.

"The monsters come from a place called Tartarus. They go there when they die. And they are slowly reborn. It can take anywhere from a year to a century."

"How many creatures like this are there?" Clint said.

"Thousands, probably hundreds of thousands," said Percy.

"Shit," muttered Tony.

"Language," Steve said.

"Would you two cut it out please? We have a real situation here," Wanda said. "And Tony, can you please keep a clean mouth for once in your life? God knows the world would be better."

"Hi," Percy said. "Sorry to distract you guys from your little argument, but we have to go," He said.

"Not so fast Aquaman," said Tony.

"See Percy! Tony freaking Stark calls you Aquaman. Why can't I?" Leo whined.

"Shut up Leo," Percy said wearily.

"Yeah, maybe all you could shut up, then we could get out of this total fia-" Piper was cut off by a large roar. "Great," she muttered.

"Ok, Waterboy and Wanda, take the left quadrant. Little Thor and Big Thor, get that group in the back. Ms. Stormy Eyes, come with Nat and Clint to this group and bring Triangle Dagger," Tony said.

"Girl on the horse-thing join Pietro and Mr. Linebacker come with me, Steve and Rhodey. Everyone else... find a team." The demigods looked confused but joined the teams. The groups faced the threat and began their assault. Tony, Rhodey, Steve and Frank busted through the main quadrant. He surprised all of them by transforming into a large elephant and smashing his way through the monsters. Thor and Jason were electrifying all the monsters, Thor summoning bolts and Jason redirecting them. Nat, Clint, Annabeth and Piper smashed through a whole section, Annabeth surprising all of them by fighting like a demon. She stabbed, slashed and punched like a Widow. Piper wasn't to bad herself, slicing through monsters with a golden dagger. Hazel and Pietro zoomed through the battle, taking out enemies before they know what hit them. Eventually, all the monsters had been diminished to dust. Or so they thought. All of a sudden a cry of pain coursed through the battle field.

"Jason!" Piper cried. She pulled her dagger out of the last monster and rushed to his side. There was a golden claw sticking out of his stomach.

"Sparky, you are not dying on me," she said.

"Tryin'" he whispered.


	2. Adjustments

Tears coursed down Piper's face as she kissed her boyfriend. Tony picked up Jason and flew him back to Helen.

"Helen! This kid got stabbed!" He said. Helen immediately got him into the regeneration cradle.

"Ms Helen, please give him this," Piper said. She held out a small square of what looked like a lemon bar.

"It sounds ridiculous, but he's the son of Zeus and this is ambrosia, it'll help heal the wound." Helen took it and fed it to the teen. His color immediately pinked up and he started to come to.

"Piper?" He groaned. "I'm here Sparky," she said.

"Pipes, I'mma be fine," he muttered before he went down under the influence of drugs. Piper wiped the tears off her eyes and marched up to Thor and promptly smacked him across the face.

"How could you let this happen? Jason and I have been in to many battles to count, and he's never been stabbed before!" She yelled. "Now he might die, and it's all your fault!" She stormed off and sat beside Annabeth. Piper laid her head on Annabeth's shoulder. She sat there for a minute before she shot up.

"Shoot. I just punched the god of thunder.

Uhh, Thor?" She said. She walked up to him and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and, uh, slapped you a cross the face," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright child. You remind me of another brave spirit upon this world, my friend Jane," he said. "You will need that courage one day," he said. Piper blushed and sat back down. Annabeth and Percy sat so close to each other, Piper thought they would merge into one. The Avengers were all draped over a couch on the other side of the room. Annabeth rested her forehead against Percy's.

"Gods, this day just keeps getting worse and worse," she muttered into his ear.

"Jason's gonna be fine," Percy said. "Besides, how can I be sad when I got you?" He said. Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully before kissing Percy with all her might. He was taken aback before melting back into her lips.

"Ahem," Hawkeye said. Percy and Annabeth ignored him as Annabeth took her leave to slip her tongue into Percy's mouth. Percy rested his hand on Annabeth's cheek. Piper rolled her eyes and smacked Percy lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!" He said. "I thought the daughter of Aphrodite would be fine with a little relationship-ing."

"Just because my mom is a love goddess doesn't mean they feel the same way," said Piper.

"Hold on," Scott said. "Your mom is Aphrodite?"

"Yeah," She said. "Well, what's so weird about that?" She said.

"Yeah, we don't usually know people who are the children of Greek gods," Clint said.

"Right right. I've been at Camp Half-Blood to long," she said.

"Not even going to ask," Scott said.

"Good," Piper said.

"Wait, who are your, er, godly parents?" said Rhodey.

"Athena," said Annabeth.

"Poseidon," Percy said.

"Jason's dad is Zeus," Piper said.

"My dad's Pluto, Frank and I are Roman," said Hazel.

"Hephaestus," Leo said. He was fiddling with a few tools and constructed a little flying drone.

"Mars," Frank said.

"Ok... wow. This is interesting," said Scott.

"What are your powers?" Piper said.

"I can shrink or grow," said Scott.

"Never miss a target," Clint said with a smirk.

"I'm an assassin with enhanced senses," Nat said.

"I'm a lieutenant colonel in the army, and I got the suit," Rhodey said.

"I can shrink and grow mechanical wings," Hope said.

"I just got the regular wings," Sam said.

"I've got a severely enhanced body, plus this vibranium frisbee," Steve said.

"Uh, well I can climb walls, shoot webs, and punch people really fast?" Peter said. "Oh, and whenever something's coming I know, it's like a spider sense," Peter said.

"Oh, ok. That's pretty cool," Percy said.

"Uh, not to brag or anything, but I can talk to horses and all sea life as well as control the ocean," he said. Peter grunted as he rolled his eyes.

"How old are you anyway?" He said.

"16," Percy said.

"Hah! Beat you," Peter said. "I'm seventeen."

"Piper?" Helen said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Jason is fine... but something went wrong," she said.

"Go on," Piper said.

"I believe that, what was it, ambrosia? I believe it reacted with the drugs in a harmful way. Jason is going to need to spend a lot of time in the cradle," she said.

"How long?" Piper said.

"Four months," Helen all but whispered. Pipes dropped her dagger. It landed point down, quivering ominously.

"Well, I guess you're staying here for a while," said Tony. "Don't worry, I can take care of anything you need. Now, you all look like your about to drop, so how about I give you all rooms." Tony directed them all to separate rooms, and carefully retreated back to the main room.

"Well, you better get to know them, cause they're going to be here for a while," he said.

Clint groaned slightly. "The water boy and storm eyes give me the creeps," He said.

"Why?" Tony said.

"They're so in love, it's like a stupid romcom or something," he said.

"They're dating?" Tony said.

"Oh yeah, and if you need proof roll the cameras back to about... seven minutes ago," Clint said. Tony sighed and reluctantly retreated to his room.

Annabeth slipped out of her bed as soon as that Tony man left. She turned the doorknob to Percy's room and stepped inside. Percy was half asleep sprawled across the bed. He had blue sweatpants and was shirtless. Annabeth crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled close. Without even waking up Percy's arms enveloped her and she finally drifted off to sleep.


	3. It Takes Some Getting Used To

"Hey kid. Wake up," Tony said. "It's 11:00," He said. Tony rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Hey waterboy, you're needed in the conference room," he said. Percy groaned and half rolled out of bed. All of a sudden and blonde head popped out of the blankets.

"What is it Perce," she said drowsily.

"Ok, uh-" Tony said.

"Not what you think Stark!" Peter half growled. Annabeth quickly jumped out of bed, mortified.

"Percy, please get a shirt. As much as you look good shirtless, you aren't helping our case," she hissed. Tony wa surprised to see nose many scars the kid had. Percy wriggled into his old t-shirt.

"Mr Stark, I promise this isn't what it seems. Just, Percy is- he feels- he's like home," she said. "I just won't stay away from him," she said.

"Fine. Just no fooling around," he said before stepping out of the door. Percy sighed.

"Phew," He said. "You know, I'm starting to think that guy is ok," he said.

"Yeah right," Annabeth said. "Let's just get out of here." Both of them walked out of the room, still in various pieces of their outfits from last night. Percy rumpled his hands through his hair and set to making pancakes.

"Here," He said before setting down a plateful of blue pancakes in front of the Avengers and the Heroes of Olympus. They didn't do anything and just dug in.

"Uhh, blue?" Scott said.

"Long story," Percy said. Scott then took a large gulp of water. Unfortunately, too large. He started to choke.

"Get out of the way kid," Hawkeye said before marching over. Percy simply placed his hand on Scott's chest. A stream of water flew out of his mouth. Percy held it up in the air before depositing it neatly in the sink. He took a sip of orange juice before looking back at Scott.

"You're welcome," he said. Scott grinned before taking a bite of pancake.

"Fese are goof," he said through a mouthful.

"Don't get any ideas from him," Annabeth said.

"Don't worry Wise Girl," He said. "Besides, you look to hot in those pajamas for me to disagree with you."

"Shut up seaweed brain," She said. Percy kissed her gently and went to the bathroom. Annabeth sighed like something in her ribcage had melted. She took her cup and plate to the sink. Annabeth glanced down at her pajamas. All she had on was a bra, undershirt, and a pair of long pants.

"If you need clothes, Annabeth, I'm sure some of my things would fit you," Wanda said. "Piper can come with if she wants," she said.

"Thanks Wanda," She said. Annabeth came out later decked in her combat boots with black leggings, a fitted black blouse, and for some reason a leather jacket that perfectly framed her bodice. Annabeth smirked when she imagined the look on Peter's face. She went back to the dining room to put back her dishes. As she picked the man up, she slung on her dagger and completed the deadly look.

Percy came back into the room after his bathroom break, and grabbed Hazel's empty glass from the table. He turned around to see Annabeth standing by the counter.

"Well?" She said. Percy just gaped at her as the glass crashed into the floor. Thank god it was plastic. Percy scrambled to pick up the glass.

"Oh my gods..." he said. Annabeth laughed, high and musically.

"I think it's needless to say you enjoy Wanda's sense of fashion," she said.

"Damn Annabeth, you look like a badass motorcycle warrior princess... person," he said.

"Why did I decide to be your girlfriend again?" She said.

"Maybe because you couldn't dodge my wit and amazing sense of humor," he said. Annabeth laughed again and disappeared to her room.

"Is it always like that with you two?" Bucky said.

"Yep," He responded. Smash. Percy immediately whipped out Riptide but didn't uncap it. Turns out it was just Sam and the damn wings, crashing through the window.

"Dude, what was that?" Percy said indignantly.

"I ran out of battery," Sam said. "And what you going to do, write on me?" Sam was looking at the pen.

"Riptide. Gift from my dad," he grumbled.

"What, your dad gave you a 50 cent ballpoint pen? Is this the same dad who's supposed to be Poseidon?" Sam said. Percy sighed. He really hated all of this attention. He reluctantly tossed the cap off, watching as the blade grew into a perfectly balanced bronze sword.

"See?" Percy said. "Rip-tide," he spelled out pointing to the Greek characters engraved in the blade. Sam looked stunned as Percy darted into Annabeth's room.

"Hey, there's a gym, do you want to go destroy some equipment?" Percy asked.

"Sure," Annabeth said. She grabbed her dagger as they two left for the gym.

"Sir, I believe there is a disturbance in the main gym," JARVIS said.

"Pull it up," said Tony. Up came a vid feed of Percy and Annabeth. The two of them were fighting like war machines, spinning and stabbing as well as practically destroying all of his dummies. Tony pulsing help but watch as they went one on one.

Percy slashed forward and Annabeth parried with her knife. She had a shield and dagger but he had a long sword and wasn't hesitant to go in dirty. After a few slashes and parries they had switched sides and Percy was attacking ferociously. Annabeth trapped his blade between her shield and dagger and twisted. Percy twisted too; flipping over her shoulder and kicking out one of her legs. Annabeth crashed to the ground, with Percy on top. Percy grinned but Annabeth kneed him in the chest and rolled on top of him. She grinned before Percy kissed her. Tony rolled his eyes as the kiss got more intimate.

"Ok, young love, time to shut it down," he said. Percy and Annabeth both jumped up like they'd been scalded.

"What the hell?" Percy said.

"What's going on?" Annabeth shouted.

"Hello Ms Chase, Mr Jackson. My name is JARVIS, a personal AI system created by Mr Stark. I can see what you are doing at all times," he said.

"Now before you freak out; wait what did they call you, demigods? Ok demigods, before you can freak out there are no cameras in the bathrooms or any of the bedrooms," he said.

"Good," Percy said. He held Annabeth's hand as they walked out into the main hallway.

So life went on in the Avengers Tower. The Heroes of Olympus settled in nicely, Annabeth, Hazel and Piper spent a lot of time with Nat, Shuri and Wanda, and Percy got along well with the fellow tricksters, Scott and Hawkeye. Frank tended to hang out with Thor and Sam as well as Bucky. Leo spent a lot of time with Peter, building random things and playing pranks. But one day everything changed.

Piper was sitting by the regeneration cradle, reading a book.

"Pipes?" A voice groaned. Piper shot up and glanced over. Jason's eyes fluttered open as he glanced around frantically.

"Pipes... wha happened," he whispered.

"Jason!" Piper cries before she threw herself against him. The kiss was perfect. "Don't try to get up, the regeneration cradle isn't done. Jason... you've been in there for two months," she said. "The ambrosia reacted with the drugs and they had to put you in for long treatment," she said.

"Piper! We're coming!" Annabeth shouted. Soon the kids burst through the door in a mix of pajamas and Greek armor.

"Hey," Jason croaked.  
"Oh my God!" Annabeth said. Jason tried to get up but found out he couldn't.

"Sparky, if you try to get up one more time, you don't want to know what I'll do," she said.


	4. Sparky?

Jason grinned and flopped back down on the bed. Piper almost cried. It had been a long two months.

Percy walked down the corridor, yawning. They had had a small celebration for Jason being awake, even though he still couldn't get out of the cradle. He yawned again and opened his room. There on his bed was a blonde someone who was currently hogging his pillow.

"Give me my pillow back," he said. Annabeth groaned.

"Cost is one kiss," she said.

"FIne," Percy said as he kissed Annabeth. Her hair was so messy but so cute and Percy didn't want to let go.

Annabeth didn't want to let go either. The kiss got deeper as neither was willing to stop.

Hawkeye knocked on Percy's door for the third time.

"Percy, for God's sake, get out of bed! It's noon. Helen needs to talk to you guys about Jason," he said.

"Percy!" He all but yelled. Clint sighed and fiddled with the doorknob. To his surprise it was open.

"Jackson! Helen needs to see you in the con- SHIT!" Clint said. Percy and Annabeth were next to each other in bed.

"Clint!" Annabeth said before diving out of the covers.

"I'm leaving you two alone," he said.

"Damn it!" She said.

"Hey, were just lucky you left your bra on," Percy said. Annabeth smacked him lightly before putting back on her t shirt and combat pants. Percy shimmied into his clothes too and they slowly emerged from the room.

"Ok, you go downstairs and I'll go to the bathroom, we can't just all show up at once," Annabeth said.

"Deal," Percy said. He walaked downstairs and thank god- no one was looking at him oddly except for Hawkeye. Percy grabbed a glass of water.

"So what happened last night?" Scott said. Percy immediately spit out the water.

"What?" He said.

"How was the celebration?" He said.

"Oh, oh, yeah. Jason's already sick of spending his time in the cradle, and Pipers just happy he's alive." Hawkeye chuckled in the corner.

"Annabeth? Why weren't you in your room last night?" Piper said. Annabeth's toothbrush fell out of her mouth.

"Uh... uh... in Percy's room?" She said.

"Annabeth, what happened?" She said.

"Nothing, nothing!" She said. As she said this, her shaking hands knocked over Hazel's toothbrush as well as the bar of soap.

"Hey, Hey it's fine," Piper said laughing.

"Your sex life is not my business," Piper said laughing.

"Piper!" Annabeth said. "Seriously though, we got walked in on. As in morning after."

"Oh my god! Who," Piper said.

"Umm, Clint," Annabeth said. Piper literally shrieked in laughter.

"You can't tell anyone about any of this, ok? Secret girl time. And if you tell Hazel, she'll freak," she said. Piper laughed again.

"Your right there," she said. "Well I'm glad you and Percy are getting along-"

"Shut up McLean," She said. Piper wiggled her eyebrows wickedly as Annabeth threw down her toothbrush and walked over to the dining room. There was Percy, sitting with a glass of orange juice.

She sat down next him, and kissed him on the cheek. Somehow his lips got in the way of that. Annabeth smiled through the kiss, staring into those ocean eyes. Damn it. Too much Billie Eilish. Percy gently broke the kiss and kissed her again softly on the nose. She sighed softly and settled back down to her orange juice.

Two months later it was hard to say goodbye. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel had grown very close with Wanda, Shuri and Nat. Peter hugged Percy and Leo goodbye, and then they all flew away in a giant-freaking-warship. Tony sighed but smiled, he knew this wasn't the last time he would see them.

"Jason! There's another squad on the left quadrant!" Piper shouted before hitting a monster square in the chest with a lovely cantaloupe. Jason flew into the air and began tirelessly fighting and blasting. All of a sudden a large bout of thunder rolled over the land, and a hammer flew out, striking monsters away. In a moment it returned to its owner.

"Thor!" Piper shouted. Out of a Quinjet stepped the Avengers. Tony, Steve, Nat, Wanda, Thor, Pietro, T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Hawkeye, Bucky, Sam and Carol. Percy looked over and sighed with relief along with the rest of the Heroes of Olympus. Everyone else looked scared or confused.

"THEY'RE ON OUR SIDE!" Percy shouted.

"Avengers: Assemble!" Steve shouted. Tony flew into the air and immediately started shooting down the monsters with Rhodey, and Wanda and Vision went to the front line. Wanda immediately saw a group of struggling teens who were trying to cast some silver spells. She summoned a huge ball of mist and threw it towards the creatures. It blasted them all away.

"Hey," Wanda staid before flying back into the air. She joined Shuri and Nat.

"Pipes!" She shouted. Soon Piper and Annabeth came along with Hazel on her horse, Arian.

"Hi! Help please!" They said motioning to the group chasing them. Nat went into battle mode and threw herself at the monsters. A few minutes later all that was left was a pile of dust and a few claws.

"Thanks Nat," Annabeth said breathlessly. Carol flew over head, blasting monsters with photon blasts. Steve was leading an assault of teens towards the main group, and Hawkeye was in the side with the Apollo teens. The two teams crushed the monster like a vise. Percy and Sam and Peter took on a whole battalion by themselves. Peter looked absolutely ridiculous among all of the Greek armor swinging and punching. Soon, the monsters were almost gone. Thor released another great bolt which disintegrated the last few left.

"Nat!" Annbeth said as she walked over to the Widow. "Oh my gosh, so great to see you!"

"You're welcome," She grumbled. Carol crashed into the ground a few feet away.

"Damn you," she muttered to Hazel. "You demigods and your fights and monsters and bull crap." Hazel laughed. "God, you suck Levesque!"

"Who are you!" Clarisse shouted. She and the rest of the Ares cabin were faced up against the Avengers.

"Cool it La Rue," she said. "these are the Avengers." Clarisse's eyes opened wide as she backed down.

"Uh... hello all," Tony said awkwardly.

"Hey Tony!" Percy said.

"Hey Perce. You left this with me," he said handing over a small silver owl token. Percy blushed.

"Thanks," he muttered. Carol groaned.

"And I didn't even get a macchiato! You know how much I need my damn macchiato Levesque!" All of the other camper looked confused.

"And you have no idea how hard it is to not cuss when you are deprived from caffeine!" She yelled.

"Ok, calm down Warbird," Peter said. Carol groaned and fell into her boyfriend's arms.

"Please, don't get all sappy now," Clint said rolling his eyes. "I already had a situation with those two," he said jutting his head out to Annabeth and Percy. Both went bright red as they remembered that night.

"Percy," Leo said with a grin on his face. "Did Clint walk in-"

"Nope Nope, not discussing that right here. Not now anyway. So, Pete... you and Damn it Spiderman you and Captain Marvel are together?" He said.

"Yeah Perce. Just a little after you left. Now, uh we better get back to the tower..."

"No, please stay for the banquet," Chiron said. Peter practically jumped out of his skin.

"Ok, there's a freaking centaur talking to me. Ok ok ok."

"I think we can all stay for a party, huh?" Tony said to the rest of the team.

"Yeah, were all good," Sam said.


End file.
